Corruption
by ImSpidey2
Summary: Bowser Jr. accidentally bonds with the Dark Star, becoming the new Dark Bowser and getting trapped inside the dark entity's body. The Dark Star controls Bowser Jr., and makes him far more evil than ever. Bowser and his baddies are the only ones who can knock sense into Bowser Jr., and free himself of the Dark Star's control.
1. The Transformation

_**Corruption**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**I do not own Mario. Nintendo does.**_

_**No flaming, and please review.**_

_**Rated T for mild dark themes and violence.**_

Bowser Jr. walked up to Bowser.

"Papa, I'm gonna go on a little walk, okay?" Junior said.

"Alright. Be sure to be back by 5." Bowser said.

"Okay." Junior said.

Junior walked out of the castle and walked around the Darklands, until he saw...the Dark Star!

"Waah! You're...You're that thing that Papa saved me from! Stay away from me!" Junior whined.

The Dark Star gone inside Junior's body, and Junior was choking.

"Gack...aaack...Get out of me..." Junior gagged, and the Star forced down his throat, making him swallow it.

And then he saw the body of Dark Bowser covering him up!

Junior screamed as Dark Bowser consumed him, forming from toe to head!

Junior then whined and cried as the Star finished the body. As soon as the body was complete, tendrils came and connected to Junior, sucking his blood. Junior screamed weakly before growing pale and passing out. The Star now had control of Junior. Dark Bowser's red eyes activate as the new Dark Bowser started heading to Bowser's castle.

Bowser was sitting on his throne, thinking about his next plan.

Until Dark Bowser showed up, teleporting into the castle.

"You! How many times do I have to deal with you?!" Bowser snarled.

"Oh...But this time's different..." Dark Bowser said ominously.

"You possessed someone?!" Bowser said angrily.

"I knew you'd remember me...Papa." Dark Bowser said before laughing.

Bowser's eyes grew wide.

**"JUNIOR!?"** Bowser gasped.

"You want proof? I'll show you..." Dark Bowser said. His padded stomach opened, revealing Junior, who was pale, with his eyes closed, and with tendrils connected to him, pumping, sucking his blood out.

**"NO!** This can't be happening!" Bowser said, both sadly and angrily.

Bowser heard two voices; both Dark Bowser and Junior's. Even though Junior was unconscious, his mouth was moving with him.

He was possessed.

"Oh, but it is." Dark Bowser/Junior said. Dark Bowser's stomach closed.

"I'm unstoppable at this point. You will not restore me; this is all what's left of me. And it feels good..." Dark Bowser 2.0. said before laughing with his altered, two-way voice. "Farewell, former father. We will meet again. And as I said before: You cannot restore me to my normal state; I am unbeatable." Dark Bowser 2.0. said before teleporting away from the castle.

"I gotta build a team to free Junior, or he'll be stuck like that forever..." Bowser said. "I must stop him."

**_E.O.C._**


	2. The First Encounter

_**Corruption**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Mario belongs to Nintendo.**_

_**Don't flame, and review, please.**_

_**Sorry for the wait; I put a TON of time and effort into this.**_

Bowser had already called in the villains; they're Wario, Waluigi and Donkey Kong.

"Alright, we have to free Junior from the Dark Star, or it'll control him. Think you can help me?" Bowser said.

"Yep." Wario said.

"I'm in." Waluigi said.

"Count me." DK said.

"Alright, let's do this." Bowser said.

They exit the castle and see dark, possessed minions.

"It isn't just Junior...It's a invasion!" Bowser gasped.

"Let's take 'em all out!" Wario said.

After defeating the Dark Minions, their dark colors turned to normal, and they were unconscious.

"I'm sure they're alright." Bowser said.

The minions opened their eyes, got up and gone back to their work.

"I knew it." Bowser said.

And then a giant dark Goomba appeared.

The villains turned around and screamed!

"Don't recognize me? I was formerly known as King Goomba, or Goomboss, and now I am one with the darkness...You will not free me..." Dark King Goomba said.

"Spit him out, you idiot!" Bowser said before punching Dark King Goomba in the stomach.

Dark King Goomba roared in pain.

Wario lifted him up and threw him to the ground very hard.

Dark King Goomba roared in agony again, and started to destabilize.

Waluigi sucked him up in a tornado, and made him fall miles down to the ground, with the darkness losing its grip on King Goomba.

Donkey Kong smashed Dark King Goomba, nearly destroying the darkness. Bowser finally went inside Dark King Goomba's body, ripped the tendrils off of King Goomba, and ripped open its stomach to get out, with darkness leaking out like blood. Dark King Goomba finally fades away, destroyed.

King Goomba wakes up, woozy and pale.

"Thanks for freeing me..." King Goomba groaned.

"Anytime, KG." Bowser said.

"Red Goomba! Blue Goomba! Aid me!" King Goomba said before fainting.

"Coming, sir!" The two Goombas said, picking up King Goomba and sending him to the castle.

Wario and Waluigi laughed.

"One down, five to go." Bowser said.

_**THE END**_


	3. Watery Grave

**_Corruption_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Mario belongs to Nintendo._**

**_Don't flame, and please review._**

The four were riding on a boat, sailing over the water.

Bowser was thinking about Junior.

"Poor Junior...We gotta hurry up to free him of the Dark Star's control, or else it might kill him, and Dark Bowser would rule over my kingdom..." Bowser though to himself.

Dark Bloopers appeared.

"Ram 'em over! They'll be alright!" Wario said.

"Alright!" Waluigi said, speeding up the boat and ramming into the Bloopers, sending them flying and returning to normal.

And then Gooper Blooper appeared, also possessed!

"You will meet a watery grave..." Dark Gooper Blooper said ominously.

"Rip the tentacles off! They're the tendrils sucking his blood out!" Bowser said.

Donkey Kong ripped one tentacle off, darkness leaking out of it and Dark Gooper Blooper screaming and its physical form deteriorating.

"One down!" DK said.

Wario pounded Dark Gooper Blooper, stunning it and ripping the second tentacle off.

"You like that?!" Wario snarled.

Waluigi ripped the third tentacle off, yanking it out as hard as he can.

"Take that, squid!" Waluigi insulted.

Bowser _smashed_ Dark Gooper Blooper and ripped the final tentacle off.

"This is the true power of the Koopa King!" Bowser laughed.

"Wait...Why the heck is it still going?!" Wario said.

Bowser then saw the mouth.

"We gotta pull the mouth together to free him!" Bowser said.

The four pulled on the mouth, with Dark Gooper Blooper squealing in pain. They finally ripped the mouth off, with the dark octopus deflating violently and blowing Gooper Blooper out of the body. The darkness later vanished.

Gooper Blooper was dazed before gaining consciousness and energy back.

"Thanks for getting rid of that moron." Gooper Blooper said.

"Anytime, Gooper." Bowser said.

"Well, see ya. I'm gonna go and boogie and bop to my waterproof boombox." Gooper said.

"Alright, so long!" Wario said.

Gooper left.

"Alright, we're halfway there!" Bowser said, as they go to the caves.

_**E.O.C.**_

_**Sorry if it took so short, I was running out of ideas. I hope that didn't ruin it for you. I will get some for the next one, though, so I hope you can forgive me. IS2 out!**_


	4. Ghosts Don't Have Blood

**_Corruption_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_I'm sorry if it's so short; I just needed to finally get this out of my head._**

The villains were in the cave.

"After this, we're reaching Junior!" Bowser said.

"Yep, we're gonna pummel the Dark Star right outta him!" Wario said.

"Dang straight!" Waluigi said.

"You said it!" DK said.

As they travel through the cave, they find Dark Boos.

"We better get rid of those first." DK said.

"I'll scare the darkness right off of them!" Bowser said.

The four defeat the Boos, and turn them back to their normal forms.

"Wait...Boos don't have blood, right?" Wario said.

"They don't; the darkness just possessed them." Waluigi said.

"Oh." Wario said.

They then saw Dark King Boo!

"You will never reach your son." Dark King Boo said.

"Wrong." Bowser said before pummeling Dark King Boo, causiing the darkness to start fading.

"Take this!" Wario threw lanterns at Dark King Boo, making him screech in pain and destabilize.

"Now I'm angry!" Waluigi beats Dark King Boo as hard as he could. Dark King Boo at this point is deteriorating.

"Time to smash!" DK also pummeled Dark King Boo, who was almost finished.

Bowser gone through Dark King Boo's mouth, taking King Boo out and causing the darkness to die.

"Thanks a lot. I hated being controlled." King Boo said.

"So does everyone else!" Wario said.

"Well, I'm gonna go." King Boo said.

"Alright, bye." Waluigi said.

King Boo disappeared.

"Well, there's only one stop left to go..." Bowser said.

_**E.O.C.**_

_**Sorry if it's short. The final battle will come soon, along with a epilogue.**_


	5. Finally Free

_**Corruption**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**I have a New Year's resolution: To try and stop having writer's block.**_

_**Mario belongs to Nintendo.**_

_**No flaming. Review.**_

The villains finally made it to the castle's throne room, and saw Dark Bowser/Bowser Jr., with a dark and intimidating expression on his face.

"So you finally made it." Dark/Junior said.

"Junior, don't let it control you." Bowser said.

"I don't care..." Dark/Junior said.

"If you aren't gonna free yourself...We'll free you ourselves." Bowser said.

"I'd like to see you try." Dark/Junior said.

DK lunged at Dark/Junior and threw him into the wall, shattering the midnight blue spiky shell, and leaving Dark/Junior defenseless and exposed.

"I don't need a spiky shell to kill you!" Dark Bowser said.

"Then I guess you don't need those bands!" Waluigi said.

He then punched his spiky arm bands and necklace off, and pummeled him to half-death.

Dark Bowser got up and tries to lunge at the villains, roaring.

"Oh, yeah?" Wario said before violently beating Dark Bowser, before ripping the stomach off, revealing Junior, with his blood completely drained.

"You're too late..." Dark/Junior said. Wario could see Junior's mouth moving with Dark Bowser's as he was talking.

Bowser snaps and rips his left arm off. The hybrid shrieks as Bowser dismembers the dark clone, with darkness spraying everywhere like blood.

After ripping the limbs off, Bowser rips the head off, rips Junior out of the torso, and then ripped the torso in half.

Dark Bowser was gone, never to possess anyone again.

But Bowser finds out that Junior had no color at all, and was seemingly dead.

"No...He was right...I was too late..." Bowser hugs Junior, and for one of the first times of his life, felt tears starting to brim his eyes.

But Bowser looked again and saw that Junior was regaining color.

Bowser was hoping that his son would be okay...

Soon, Junior regained all of his color. He then finally woke up.

"Papa...?" Junior said drowsily.

Bowser gasped and hugged Junior like never before. The others cheered.

"I'm so happy you're alive, Junior!" Bowser said.

"What do you mean 'alive'? Was I dead?" Junior said, confused.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. The Dark Star went and possessed you, and you did bad things, but I got you out." Bowser said.

"Oh, no...**I'm** **so** **sorry!**" Junior said, clinging to Bowser.

"It's alright, Junior...It isn't your fault. It's okay..." Bowser said.

Junior then cried.

"You didn't do it...Blame the Dark Star. It made you do all of this." Bowser reassured his son.

"Oh...Okay." Junior said.

"I dunno about you guys, but I'm gonna go eat." Waluigi said.

"Yeah, I could go for some garlic!" Wario said.

"Bananas! Yum!" DK said.

"I love food!" Junior squealed.

"Well, I needed some charcoal and gasoline anyway." Bowser said.

And Dark Bowser was never seen again.

_**THE END**_

_**Finally, after a month, the story is complete! The awards show will come tomorrow, and maybe Worst Torture Ever will come tomorrow too. Mario's Truth or Dare and MushBook will probably come later.**_


End file.
